warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zarr
The Zarr is a Grineer heavy weapon introduced in . Its Alternate Fire allows users to choose between firing a single explosive cannonball or a barrage of projectiles. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against Fossilized and Machinery. *High ammo reserves for a launcher. *Effective over multiple ranges due to its Alternate Fire; **Cannon mode is well suited for targets at a distance, or groups of enemies. ***Bomblets increase explosive range and have status chance and critical chance independent of the main projectile. ***Bomblets do not deal self-damage. **Barrage mode deals heavy damage to targets at close range. ***Barrage mode primarily deals damage, making it very effective against armored targets ***Barrage mode has innate Punch Through. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *High status chance. *Reload can be interrupted by firing. *Has a polarity. *Can use the launcher-exclusive Firestorm and Adhesive Blast mods. Disadvantages: *The main projectile fired in Cannon mode deals full self-damage. *Barrage mode is only usable at close range due to large spread and short effective range. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *The main projectiles from the cannon mode will bounce off of nullifier bubbles and can potentially ricochet towards the player, dealing full damage. Notes *The Zarr can switch between two different firing modes using its Alternate Fire button. These modes are officially named Cannon mode and Barrage mode; **Cannon mode fires an explosive projectile in an arc that explodes on impact, dealing 175 damage within a ~5m radius, then splitting into 6 smaller projectiles that spread from point of impact and home in on targets, each dealing 50 damage within a small radius. **Barrage mode works in a shotgun-like pattern, shooting 7 pellets in a wide spread, dealing Physical damage, shoots faster than primary mode and has innate Punch Through. Pellet damage instantaneously falls off from 100% to 0% beyond 13.3m distance to the target (range is affected by Projectile Speed). ***Multishot mods will increase the amount of bomblets that are produced from the Cannon shot as well as increasing the pellets of Barrage mode. **The Zarr's current firing mode is indicated by orange text next to the Zarr's current Rank. Additionally, switching to Cannon mode is indicated by two short clicks, while switching to Barrage mode is indicated by three short clicks. ***The player should also take care in that the will always start in Cannon mode after Respawning, beginning a mission and switching to and from Archwing, resulting in the user possibly triggering self damage if used inside close quarters. *Each shot is loaded manually into the gun. Reload shows time required to fully load the gun, and is accordingly increased by mods like Magazine Warp. Reloading can be interrupted by firing the gun, provided at least one shot is loaded. Tips *The Zarr is unique in the fact that it can quickly switch to a close range function that has no chance of damaging the player, allowing it to be used in tight spaces safely. *While the Zarr has an average critical chance, its above average critical damage makes a crit build viable. *The Zarr's individual reload mechanic is useful when reloading before the magazine is emptied as the reload will be shorter than the listed value. This is beneficial for situations where players need to fire a shot immediately, but cannot wait for the full reload to complete. Trivia * The word Zarr is a Swiss-German name derived from the Slavic word "Tsar", a word used as a title for supreme rulers of eastern and south-eastern European countries. ** In this context, 'Zarr' might be a reference to Tsar Cannon, one of the largest cannons in terms of caliber. ** Due to its cannon nature, it may also be a Grineer bastardization of "Arr!" as said by pirates. * The Zarr is visually and somewhat functionally reminiscent of a swivel cannon. * Upon release, the Codex entry misspelled "cannon" as "canon". * When stuck to surfaces with Adhesive Blast, it has a unique sound effect signaling to the player that they are stuck. ** Adhesive Blast will cause the bombs to gain a 3 second timer before exploding. It does not change anything on the secondary fire * The Zarr shares the same reload mechanic with the Strun, with the only difference that the latter shows the reload time of a single projectile. Bugs * Zarr Barrage mode cannot hit ragdolled enemies. i.e. Enemies affected by Nidus' larvae. Media ZarrCodex.png|Zarr in the Codex. ZarrConcept.jpg|Concept art of the Zarr. ZarrBalls.png|A Zarr cannonball, as tiny as a Latcher Zarr Buff Even More Gun ZARR - The Boom Boom Pow Strategy 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed part of Zarr's muzzle flash showing up in the Arsenal when applying colors. *Fixed some firing effects not showing up. * Crit Chance increased from 10% to 15% * Status Chance increased from 15% to 20% * Barrage range increased from 12m to 15m * Barrage reload time now matches Cannon reload time * Added Punch Through to Barrage mode * Removed Self Damage from secondary cluster bombs * Added ability to use Adhesive Blast (see Bugs) * Introduced. }} Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Grineer